A Demon Inside
by Nightmares4life
Summary: Edd's been hunting demons since he was 16 when his parents were killed by one and the Hunters found him. That was 3 years ago. His newest mission leads him to Paris, to track the same demon that murdered his family. But what happens when a certain redhead is in the wrong place at the wrong time? Rev!Edd RegKevin
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to take a break from my other story since this idea has been swirling around for a bit. I'm not sure how long this story will be, but I hope you guys like it. I don't know how quickly I'll update but I'll due my best to keep you all enchanted. Please be sure to f/f as well as review. I love hearing from everyone! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter

Eddward's boot clad feet pounded the cobbled roads of Paris, his eyes watching the rooftops as he rounded corners in attempt to keep up with his mark. The night air was crisp in his burning lungs, but still he pursued the creature. He'd been tracking it for three days already. He wasn't going to let the damn thing get away from him again. The creature leapt from roof to roof, its yellow eyes flicking down to him every once in a while to see if it had lost him. _Not today you son of a bitch. You're mine._ Edd thought to himself as he willed his feet to push him even faster. As he started to close the gap between him and his target his hand flew to his hip where his silver pistol rested. His lithe fingers released the weapon from its holster before stealthily withdrawing it. The item had been blessed by a saint for this very reason. Silver bullets rested in the chamber of the gun, silently waiting to hit their mark. Edd pulled the item up and took aim at his target, he inhaled and let the breath out slowly, firing three shots. The last bullet grazed the beast's left leg. _Well at least it'll leave a trail_ Edd re-holstered his pistol as he turned down an alley that led towards civilians. As he approached the end of the alley he slowed his pace. Demons had no qualms with making a scene in public but Edd's employer wouldn't be impressed. He pulled his black leather jacket closed to conceal his weapon. Lights illuminated the square as Edd exited the alley, his eyes still carefully watched the rooftops, which the creature was currently scrambling across. His dogtags clinked against his chest, each engraved with his parents names and the date he would never forget. The day they were taken from him forever by the very thing he was hunting. Lost in thought the raven walked right into another person eliciting an 'oomf" as they both stumbled.

Annoyed cyan eyes came to rest on emerald ones. "My apologies, I wasn't paying attention," Edd grumbled, maneuvering around the person to continue his pursuit, but when his eyes connected back with the skyline, the demon was gone. _Dammit!_ He inwardly screamed. A hand placed on his shoulder startled the raven, "Sorry dude, I just wanted to check and make sure you were alright?" a gruff voice behind him said. Edd turned to the person, his snide comment dying in his throat as he took in the man. Short red hair came into view as did the deep green eyes. Tanned skin covered in freckles from significant sun exposure were visible next. Edd's eyes continued to rake over the male appreciatively. Torn jeans were slung low on the mans hips while a blue tank top complimented his golden flesh. A lopsided smirk graced the man's lips. Finally finding his voice, Edd spoke "I am quite alright thank you. Now if you'll excuse me," He attempted his leave only to be stopped when the man grabbed his wrist. Edd seethed at the contact and jerked his hand free from the offending grasp. "If you don't wish to have your hand broken I insist that you don't touch me again," "Sorry dude, you just seem flustered. You sure you're alright?" Edd shifted his weight to his right side and crossed his arms. "Rather inquisitive to a complete stranger aren't we?" He chided. The smirk on the other's face only grew wider at the comment. "Only the attractive ones," the redhead teased. Eddward merely rolled his eyes in response, he didn't have time for this! "Right, well I'll be taking my leave now thank you," Edd growled. "Wait!" the redhead called right as he had taken a step. For some reason unbeknownst to him he turned to face the man once more. "Yes?" The male approached him and pulled a pen from his pocket before tugging Edd's hand into the light. When finished the redhead finally released him and Edd tore off into the night after the demon.

"Yo Kevin! Who was that?" his friend called from the outside table he had been walking to when Edd had crashed into him. "I don't know dude, but I want to find out," He murmured the last part to himself. Kevin was on vacation before his first semester of college with a few friends. They had decided to spend a few weeks in Paris, wanting to get as far from their hometown as possible. Kevin finally joined his friends at their table and ordered some food. His friends Zeke and Ethan chattered incessantly about the hot chicks that crossed through the square. "Dude I'm talking to you," Zeke's hand was waving in front of his face bringing him back to reality. "Sorry what?" Kevin said and his friend sighed. "I said, what's next on the agenda? We've seen just about all the tourist sights already. I'm wanting to hit the clubs now," Zeke whined, his magenta hair swaying. "The clubs are supposed to be pretty insane here dude," Ethan chimed in. "Alright alright. You guys seem to have one in mind, so where are we going?" Kevin asked. Zeke and Ethan exchanged knowing glances, snickering as they did. Something told Kevin, this was going to be one hell of a night.

Eddward had followed drops of blood for about two miles, the trail leading to a known demon hotspot. A club called Clair De Lune, or Moonlight in English. He was currently a block away, peeking around the corner of a building watching the patrons. Only a trained eye could spot the demons from the mortals but he didn't see his target. The raven smoothed his blood red shirt and unzipped his black leather jacket to make his pistol easily accessible if it was needed. His studded belt was looped through black skinny jeans, serving to help conceal his daggers. Armed to the teeth didn't even begin to cover it when it came to Edd. A small knife was tucked in his right boot, while stun darts were beneath his black beanie that was bobby pinned to his head. Silver wrist guards lay hidden beneath his jacket sleeves. While he stood there he analyzed all the possible entrances as well as exits of the club. He even took notice of how many guards were pacing the top of the building. Three on the right, two on the left. One door in with no windows and a possible back door. The demons couldn't have chosen a better spot to hole up in. This was going to be a tough fight if his prey were actually within the club. Sighing the raven stepped out onto the street and made his way over to the line. As long as the bouncer didn't search him to heavily he'd be able to get in undetected, it would be getting back out that would be the hard part.

He approached the bouncer who luckily patted him down hardly at all before ushering him inside. Thumping music greeted him when he was on the other side of the doors, along with hundreds of bodies pressed against each other. Edd groaned, he was never going to find the demon he pursued in this crowd. Still he persisted and began to make his way through the mass of people dancing to the hypnotic beat. Eddward approached the bar and slapped some money down on the soaked wood. "Shot of Vodka please," he murmured to the bartender. The money was snatched up and quickly replaced with a glass of clear liquid. He knocked the shot back without thinking. Alcohol was something that actually helped hunters. It made them go based off instinct. A buzzed hunter was someone who came back alive instead of in a body bag. A warmth spread throughout his torso as the liquid slowly made it's way to his stomach. He ordered another and the same process was repeated. The glass clinked when he slammed it back on to the bar. His senses were coming alive so he turned and scanned the dance floor. However it wasn't a demon that caught his eye, instead it was a redhead male who moved in sync with the beat that thrummed around him. Edd felt as if all oxygen left his lungs in that moment. The guy had some serious moves and the raven was enjoying the sight a little more than he'd care to admit. He watched as the redhead pulled from what Edd presumed to be his friends and made his way to the bar. "Three beers please," his husky voice drifted to Edd's ears even though the words were meant for the guy behind the bar.

Kevin tapped his fingers on the bar as he waited for his order. At last three open bottles were offered up and he took them gratefully. He turned to head back to Zeke and Ethan when he caught a glimpse of the same man from earlier. He took a second to stare since he had yet to be noticed by the other. Kevin didn't have a name to go with the enchanting face but he didn't really care at the moment. He'd already given the guy his number anyway. The guy was clad in jeans that looked almost like a second skin on his slim legs. Combat boots came halfway up his calf. A red shirt was seen beneath the black leather jacket while silver dog tags sparkled underneath the club's lights. Kevin's green eyes came to rest on the man's face where sapphire orbs stared back. He gave a nervous chuckle realizing he had been caught. He watched silently as the man approached him. "Are you following me?" the man yelled over the music. A boisterous laugh escaped the redhead. "Hardly, my friends dragged me here. They said it's the best club in to-" Kevin's words were cut short as the other held a silver gun to his face. Next thing he knew he was staring at the clubs floor as shots rang out from the other's weapon. People ran in every direction attempting to escape the building as more bullets were released into the air. Kevin finally got his bearings and pulled himself from underneath the other's arm. What he saw when he turned around made his blood run cold. A distorted person with enormous yellow eyes was snarling at the man next to him. Each shot that was fired seemed to miss the thing as if they were being skewed to the sides of it by some force. "Dammit!" was yelled before the man reach under his belt and withdrew daggers.

Eddward rushed towards the creature that now climbed the walls of Moonlight in an attempt to escape. It's screeches were taunting him, as he threw blade after blade toward the demon. All of them were somehow deflected which made his frustration grow. Still he continued to use everything he had at his disposal, knocking his hat from his head in an attempt to get the stun darts. They flew through the air towards their target but just like the knifes, they missed. The demon screeched again as it scurried along the wall towards the entrance trying to escape. Edd moved to pursue it only to fall on his face. He gave a soft groan as he turned his head to see what caused his stumble. Blue eyes connected to green for the third time that night. Kevin was clutching to his ankle and shaking like a frightened antelope. He had forgotten all about the redhead during the skirmish. He looked back to the entrance to find that the demon had gotten away yet again. Edd let out a scream of frustration and punched the floor causing pain to radiate up his entire arm. He jerked his leg from the redhead and scrambled to his feet. For a moment Edd thought about leaving him there but his conscious hissed at him to bring the redhead. The raven rolled his eyes and helped the redhead to his feet. "Come on. We need to leave. Now," Edd's voice was stern and all the ginger did was nod as they raced from Moonlight.

Back at Eddward's hotel room he tended to a visibly shaken Kevin. Silence had stretched between them ever since they'd entered the room. Edd could take it no longer and spoke. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked, his voice sympathetic. "W-what was that t-thing?" "That creature was a demon. One I've been hunting for a while now," Edd stated calmly. He knew this was a lot to take in, he had been just as shaken when he first crossed paths with the beast. "You can't be serious," The raven pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a long night. "Unfortunately I am. Everything you know about those things is wrong. They don't possess humans, they merely shapeshift to resemble us when they come on our plain. I and those I work for, hunt them. The one that got away tonight has been wanted by my employers for about three years now. We have little to no information on the damn thing but we know its powerful. I witnessed that tonight when it generated a force field to protect itself," Edd's words were nonchalant. "Anyway, forget about all that for now. Would you like a cup of coffee?" his manners that had been ingrained in him since birth finally took control. "Sure," came a raspy response. Edd gave a curt nod and turned to the Keurig in the room and set to work brewing two cups. As the machine worked, he pulled out creamer and sugar so they would be able to adjust the taste to their liking. "What's your name?" He asked as he set the items down on the counter. "Uh Kevin Barr," "Well Mr. Barr, I'm Eddward" he replied handing a mug to the redhead. "No last name?" Kevin blew the steam from the black liquid. "No," the response had been clipped signaling not to press the issue.

"You can sleep here tonight. In the morning I'll help you find your way back to where you need to go," Edd's voice was authoritative making butterflies bubble up in Kevin's stomach. He couldn't explain why but the elegant take no shit way the guy talked to him turned him on. Hell Kevin didn't even know what the hell he had witnessed back at the club. This Eddward guy said it was a demon, but those were supposed to be folklore. Did they really exist like he said they did? Kevin gulped down more of his coffee as his brain worked to make sense of everything. He was staring off into space until the mysterious man crossed his line of sight. Suddenly Kevin's eyes were on him and followed back and forth as the man paced, lost in thought he guessed. His eyes focused onto Eddward's face. The guy was gorgeous, his features as sharp as his tongue while his blue eyes commanded attention. Ebony hair fell down in waves to his jaw, enhancing the porcelain flesh. At the moment he was chewing his bottom lip which drew Kevin's attention to his mouth. His bottom lip was rosy and full from his teeth bringing blood to it. Kevin swallowed hard, the more he stared at the man before him the tighter his jeans became. He wasn't sure if it was the amount of alcohol he had consumed back at Moonlight or the fact that he had witnessed something that shook him to the core but he found his feet moving towards the pacing male.

Eddward stopped in his tracks when he felt holes being stared in him. Right as he turned to question the reason, lips collided with his. It was sloppy, clearly impaired due to one to many beers. Yet he couldn't bring himself to break the connection, instead he took control. His hands fisted into red hair eliciting a groan from the other. He had no idea why he was doing this. He should be out there tracking that demon, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care. For the first time in three years, Eddward focused on something other than avenging his family. All that mattered to him at the moment was the male before him. Surely it wouldn't matter if he spent one night not thinking about his job. His conscious was silent at the thought so he let instinct take control. Teeth gnashed as the two men tried to dominate the other in their kiss. Edd won out with another tug of the ginger hair. He backed them to the bed that lay in the center of the room until they tumbled down onto it. The breathy gasp that escaped Kevin sent a bolt of lust straight to Edd's groin making his jeans become uncomfortably tight. He tore from the kiss and gazed down at the man beneath him. With his hair disheveled, Kevin looked even sexier. He swallowed and Edd's eyes flicked to his throat followed quickly by his mouth. Eddward nipped at the tanned sensitive flesh, causing the redhead to moan aloud. He pulled back to stare into green orbs, the lust he found there reflected his own. Kevin seemed to find some courage and leaned up to capture the raven's lips once more. His hands slipped the leather jacket from the raven's shoulders then worked their way under his shirt. Taking the hint, Eddward pulled the offending fabric over his head and flung it to the floor.

Kevin stared at the muscled chest that loomed above him. Thin scars littered the lean figure. _Probably from fights with those things_ he thought to himself. Absentmindedly he reached up to trace his fingers over one of them, only to have his hand snatched midair and pinned to the bed. "Don't," a gruff command he wouldn't dare disobey for fear of destroying the moment. Yeah he was buzzing from the alcohol but he still knew he wanted this man. This vacation was meant to be the one of a lifetime. So why not get laid by the sexy man currently straddling him? He'd had plenty of one night stands and this one wouldn't be any different.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Eighty-Three

Muscles screamed in protest as Eddward stretched, daylight had peeked through the shades in his hotel room rousing him from his slumber. His lithe fingers connected to warm flesh, jarring any remaining sleep from his body. He bolted upright, the sheet covering him falling from his chest to his lap. His attention turned to the person laying beside him. Kevin was still sound asleep, his lips slightly parted. Edd stared for a moment at the peaceful ginger. Memories of the previous night crashing back into his mind the more his gaze lingered. His fingers ghosted over his still kiss bruised lips, he then turned to inspect his back, finding small cuts from the other male's nails on him. He could remember the sounds of skin slapping skin, the moans both he and Kevin had made. Edd threw the sheet from his waist and made his way to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

The sound of a door closing and running water woke Kevin. When he felt soreness he groaned, but still he grinned, Eddward had been amazing in bed. Definitely worth the pain he felt at the moment. He reached over the side of the bed and flicked through his text messages. Both Zeke and Ethan had blown up his phone as expected. He typed a quick reply to them both in a group chat letting them know he was alright and he'd see them in a while. All he got in return was a winking face from Zeke which made the ginger chuckle. He collapsed back onto the bed and reveled in the scent of Edd that lingered on the sheets. His smell was something akin to the autumn season, which just so happened to be Kevin's favorite. The sound of the shower turning off drew his attention to the bathroom door. Eddward stepped out in nothing but a towel, which made the ginger swallow involuntarily. He felt like a lovesick schoolgirl. _Get ahold of yourself. One night stand remember?_ His inner voice snapped. _Yeah it was a one night stand but I can still drool._ He bit back to his own mind. The redhead decided to see if Eddward was as thrown off balance by his presence as he was his. Kevin rose from the bed and walked stark naked to the bathroom, brushing Edd's shoulder along the way. He barely caught the sight of red tinting the other's cheeks which made him smirk. He closed the door behind him not revealing his grin to the other.

Edd dressed quickly after seeing Kevin in his full naked glory. The man certainly had confidence, something he himself only acquired after that horrific night. He was just donning his jacket when the redhead exited the bathroom. Kevin had a grin which faltered when he saw the raven already clothed. "Go ahead and get dressed. I'll help you meet up with your friends as promised," Edd stated. At his words Kevin's smile disappeared completely. He hadn't wanted to say goodbye so soon but deep down he had known it to be inevitable. He pulled his clothes from last night on in utter silence. When he was ready they exited Eddward's hotel into the bustling street. "Does your phone have enough charge to contact your friends?" Edd's voice was stern. "Uh yeah. Hang on and I'll figure out a place I can meet them," Kevin said pulling his phone from his pocket. Eddward's gaze flicked around in search of the demon he had been hunting last night, even though it was rare for them to be out amid the day he still wanted to be on guard. It wasn't until Kevin spoke that he relaxed slightly. "They're at some restaurant a few blocks away," the redhead started in the direction his GPS gave with Edd following close behind. "So um I know I gave you my number last night but can I have yours?" Kevin asked instantly regretting the words once they left his mouth. Eddward glimpsed down at the palm, that had the numbers scrawled across it. He decided what could it hurt and pulled out his own phone and sent a text message with his name in it.

After a few minutes of walking their destination came into view as did Zeke's magenta hair. When they approached he promptly began smacking Ethan on the arm to grab the other's attention. Ethan turned to see what had his friend so wound up and locked eyes on Kevin with another guy. He couldn't help the grin that plastered itself on his face at the sight. Judging from his friend's bedhead he knew Kevin had gotten laid. "That guy is sexy as fuck," Zeke said clearly in awe over Kevin's score. Ethan nodded in silent agreement to the statement. The redhead gave a wave to them as he walked up. "What's up guys?" Kevin's voice was hoarse which made his two friends laugh. "Just getting some breakfast, who's your friend?" Zeke asked placing his head in his hand. "Oh sorry. This is Eddward. Eddward this is Zeke" Kevin pointed to the magenta haired guy, "And this is Ethan," he pointed to his other friend. They both received a curt nod from the raven as a greeting. Edd stared at the two in silent observation, looking for anything that could indicate a less than mortal existence. Zeke wore a black band tee and ripped jeans with converse, a barbell glinted from his eyebrow while large gauges hung from his lobes. Ethan on the other hand was in cargo shirts and a plain white t-shirt with vans. His shaggy auburn hair fell to his collar. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary between them Edd finally decided. "So would you like to join us for breakfast cutie?" Zeke asked bringing the raven's attention back to him. "I do apologize but I must politely decline. I have work I must tend to though I do appreciate the offer," Edd smiled as he spoke but Kevin noticed it didn't quite reach his eyes. Eddward stepped to him and kissed his temple, "Thank you for last night," were his final words before walking away and turning down an alley. Kevin visibly sighed as he collapsed into a chair opposite his two friends. "Alright spill," Zeke practically squealed.

Eddward traced his steps from last night back to the club, he needed to see if he could track where the beast had gone. Crime scene tape encompassed the whole building, which was to be expected after what had occurred. He glanced around for any watching eyes before sliding beneath it and sneaking inside. He entered the club and immediately started his search. The first thing he found happened to be his beanie that he'd forgotten during the whole debacle. Reclaiming the object he placed it right back where it belonged. The raven nibbled his thumb in thought as his eyes flitted around the club. _Think Eddward. If I were one of the strongest demons, where would I go if wounded?_ His gaze snapped back to the front door which he jogged up to. Sure enough there were a few drops of blood there and a small trail that he was able to follow outside around the building to the woods behind it. Demons needed somewhere dark to heal, sunlight weakened them which slowed their healing process. Edd tugged his phone from his pocket and pressed the number one. "Jerry's Pizzeria," came a gruff voice. "Yes I'd like a large pizza with extra mushrooms," Edd replied. The whole pizza thing was a front for his employers in case a civilian dialed their number by mistake. He stayed silent as the call was transferred. "Whatchu' got D?" Ed's voice crackled in his ear. Eddward grimaced slightly at the poor grammar as he spoke "I tracked number 83 to Moonlight. I need cleanup and silence of the local police," "You got it D. Anything else?" "Yeah. Find out if there are any mines or a place that the damn thing could hide to heal itself nearby. I followed a blood trail to the woods behind the club," Ed was silent for a moment on the other end of the line, "Wait you mean you did damage to 83?" Eddward couldn't help his grin at the sound of his friend marveling at his skill. "Sure did, but if I don't catch up to it soon, it'll heal and 83 will take even longer," "Yeah we can't have that. HQ is falling to pieces without their top hunter here to lead them," Ed chuckled.

A few hours later Edd was traipsing through the woods in search of the closest mine Ed had been able to find. Having found more blood drops along the way fueled him further and assured him he was headed in the right direction. Cleanup at Moonlight had been swift like always, his company was all around the world after all. As he stepped through the forest he found his thoughts wandering back to the night that had changed his life permanently.

 _His mother's screams woke Edd from his sleep. He silently crept to his door and pressed his ear against it. He could hear the crashing of dishes, then he heard a gunshot. Without thinking he bolted from his room and raced down the stairs. He saw his mother on her back attempting to crawl away from something. "Mother? What's going on?" his voice showing his grogginess. "Eddward! Run!" His mother shrieked. She seemed absolutely terrified and her eyes had never pulled from what she was staring at. He blinked his own a few times to clear away the sandman's dust. It was then that the creature came into clear view. It was stalking towards his mother as it dragged it's claws along his living room wall. The sound was like nails on a chalkboard to his ears. Edd was completely frozen by the yellow eyes that stared his mother down. What was that thing? "Mother?" his own voice had gone shrill. "Dammit Eddward! I told you to run!" she yelled. He jumped at her words, but his feet moved in the direction of her rather than away. He now stood between her and the monster invading his home, his arms stretched out. The beast before him merely licked its lips which made the thin boy shake. Within an instant pain radiated throughout Edd's chest. His eyes flicked down to see blood and torn fabric on his torso. When he still refused to move the creature backhanded him into a wall. His vision blurred while all sound grew distant as if he were miles away. He'd never forget what he saw or heard though. The boy had been helpless to stop it, he had laid immobilized as the demon ate his mother. When it turned it's gaze back to him, people burst into his house firing bullets at the thing. Some of them rushed to his aid while others pursued the demon to no avail, it was long gone._

Eddward blinked back into reality when he snapped a twig with his foot. His father had been devoured outside his home that night, trying to fend the demon off from their home. The hunters had been tracking 83 for months as it tore its way through the United States, murdering countless people. When they realized he would survive his wounds, they took him back to their home base and trained him to hunt. He wanted vengeance, it was the only thing he had focused on for three long years. And for three long years 83 had basically fallen off the grid, that is until two weeks ago when it suddenly popped up in Paris. Naturally Eddward jumped at the chance to be the hunter sent for it, which his superiors obliged. He could now see the mine and made every effort to be even more silent than he was before.

Kevin and his friends had inhaled their breakfast and were wandering through the local flea market for souvenirs. "I still can't believe you managed to run into him twice in one night and then get him in bed," Zeke mused as he inspected a glass flower. "Me either, but damn was he a god in bed," Kevin sighed. "Oh yeah? So were you top or bottom?" the teasing tone of Zeke's voice made Kevin blush. "Ah so you were bottom," Ethan chimed in when the ginger didn't answer the question which only made his face redden further. "I can't believe Kevin Barr, Homecoming king, quarterback football star, let someone else dominate him in bed," Zeke feigned shock. Kevin punched him in the arm to which he stuck his tongue out at. "You guys don't get it. I didn't have time to think about it. I wanted him. Anyway I could get him. I mean come on Zeke you would have done the same thing if it had been you," His magenta haired friend shrugged his shoulders in a noncommittal way even though all three of them knew it to be the truth. "Can you guys talk about something else? I mean you know I don't care about your preferences but I haven't been laid in a while either," Ethan grimaced. He was the only straight one of the group while Zeke was a bisexual and Kevin was gay. Everyone back home in Peach Creek knew about Kevin after he had come out with his high school fling. It had been difficult for the ginger to do but he felt so much better afterwards, and he still had Zeke and Ethan by him. The sun started to set so the trio decided to head back to their hotel and call it a night after what happened when they attempted the night life previously. Right as they were walking up the steps of their building Kevin's phone buzzed. He unlocked the device and stared at the text for a moment. He had to read it twice to be sure he'd read it right. "Hey uh guys, you go on ahead. I gotta make a call. I'll be back later," Kevin said jogging off. "Booty call?" Zeke asked which only made Ethan roll his eyes.

Pressing his phone to his ear Kevin ran as fast as his legs would carry him while it rang. After the third ring the phone picked up, "Hello?" came Eddward's raspy voice. "Where are you? I'm on my way. Just need to know where to go," Kevin's own voice was panicked and he wasn't sure why. He had only know the guy for a day yet here he was racing to his aid. "I'm behind Moonlight..." Edd's voice trailed off which alerted the ginger that he must be wounded. He pumped his legs faster, he may not know Eddward very well but he was still going to get there as fast as he could. He squirmed through the local nightlife trying to avoid being slowed down. At last Moonlight came into view and he gave one last burst of speed to get around the building in search of the raven. He found Eddward on the edge of the woods, his face covered in blood. Kevin skidded to a halt and collapsed to his knees. He did a quick inspection for broken bones before picking up the raven haired male bridal style. Eddward was passed out either from pain or from possible blood loss, Kevin wasn't sure which. He carried the unconscious hunter back to the hotel room they had shared the night before. He had managed to wiggle the room key from Edd's pocket and shifted the man in his arms to unlock the door. Once he crossed the threshold he gently nudged the door closed with his foot. He gingerly placed the man on his bed before digging out the other's and dialing the most recent contact. "Jerry's Pizzeria," a voice crackled. "Um I'm not sure if this is the right person to call or not. Do you know an Eddward?" The other person was silent but Kevin knew they were still on the line. "May I ask who's calling?" "My name's Kevin. I met Eddward last night. He had given me his number. He texted me a few minutes ago. I found him outside the club Moonlight. He seems pretty hurt. Look is the right place or not?" Kevin was exasperated by this point. "One moment" said the voice before transferring the call. "This is Ed," came a new voice. Kevin once again explained the situation becoming more annoyed by the minute. "I've got a medic team on the way. They'll fix him up. Thanks for calling man," was all Ed had said before disconnecting.

"D can you hear me?" Eddy's voice pierced through the blackness, pulling Eddward to the surface. He groaned in response, his ribs screaming in protest. "Oh thank jesus. You scared the hell outta me man," Edd opened his eyes and found he was back in his hotel room with Eddy sitting at the foot of his bed. He didn't remember much, aside from getting his ass kicked by 83 when he'd found the demon in the mine just as predicted. "How did I get here?" He asked his eyes sweeping across the room, eventually landing on Kevin. _Ah yes. I texted him for help. He must have found me and brought me here._ "Nevermind that actually. How did you know to come Eddy?" the raven asked. "Your dude over there was smart and called us. You're a little banged up D. You got two cracked ribs, a nasty gash in your head, and some other bumps and bruises. You're gonna be down for a few days. We've sent some others to track 83 for now," Eddy explained. Eddward moved to sit up, wincing at the pain in his left side. He mentally chastised himself for not having been quicker to evade the attacks. "Well my work is done so I better head back. Stay out of the field for at least three days D. Actually take it easy in general. Including with the pumpkin over there," Eddy joked which earned him a pillow to the face. The short statured friend stood and took his leave. Though it was never said between them, Eddward thought of Eddy like a brother just as he did Ed. The three of them had all been employed by the organization after Eddward's parents died. Kevin made his way over to the raven obvious worry etched on his face. "Thank you Kevin for coming to my aid. I know it was an unreasonable request considering our short acquaintance," Edd said flatly. "It's cool dude. I'm just glad you're okay,"

The ginger had truly been worried even if he forced his face to remain stoic. He felt like a moth drawn to a flame at the moment. Something about the man laying before him had sparked a fire in his soul that he couldn't and didn't want to understand right now. _It's just lust. Can't help it that he's sexy as fuck_ Kevin rationalized. Eddward's eyes never wavered from the redhead as the man came to sit on his bed in the spot Eddy had been just moments ago. He couldn't place what it was about the other but when he was around Edd felt at peace. Something he hadn't known for a long time. Sure he'd had flings here and there but they had all been nothing more than a romp in the bed with him disappearing into the night after his partner had fallen asleep. This, this was different though. He was drawn to the man before him and he couldn't explain it. While it excited him, it also terrified him. He couldn't afford to get distracted when he was so close to his revenge. "So um should I hang out or would you like me to leave so you can rest?" Kevin asked his eyes hopeful that Eddward would want him to stay. "The choice is yours Kevin. I won't keep you from your friends. I do apologize for having dragged you into my crazy world," his azure eyes flicked away in attempt to not reveal any emotion. He truly did feel sorry that yet another innocent person had been caught up in the web of the demons. "Eh this is just a vacation for me. It's pretty cool to have something this wild happen. It'll certainly make for some good memories and stories," Edd's head snapped to the ginger, his mouth hanging open. _How can his demeanor be that of calm after what he witnessed last night. Not to mention with me invading his life even further. He acts if this is all just another day._

Kevin sent a quick text to his friends letting them know he was safe and that he'd be staying with Eddward for the night. "There, My friends know I'm good so nothing to worry about. Now then, are you hungry?"


	3. Chapter 3

**So just fair warning, I decided to squeeze in a smut scene here. I want this story to flow a little different than others on here. I hope you all enjoy the direction I take with the story. I've got a good feeling about this one. Well enjoy!**

Chapter 3: A Call For Help

Eddward's stomach growled before he could reply to the question. "Well I guess that settles it. What sounds good? I'll order food," Kevin offered. After a slight debate on where to get food from, Kevin had placed an order with a local restaurant that was close by. Their meals were expected within the half hour. "So while we wait, care to tell me a little about you?" Kevin asked trying to sound nonchalant. "The less you know about me the better. That way you can return to your old life when your vacation ends," Edd's words were once again stern, shutting down further inquiries into his private life. "Um okay. Well then what would you like to talk about?" Kevin worked to hide the slight upset he felt at Edd attempting to keep distance between them. "You can tell me things about yourself if you insist on filling the silence," "Okay. Well um I just graduated high school. I start college in the fall with a full ride for football. I'm addicted to my motorcycle, I love Alternative music, especially when riding. Hm. Favorite season is Autumn," _Just like your scent_ Kevin's mind added but he knocked the thought away. Clearly the raven wasn't interested in more than just that one night. Kevin couldn't help what made him want to be so distant. Just as he was about to open his mouth there was a knock on the door signaling the arrival of the food. The ginger paid and generously tipped the guy before closing the door. They both sat on the bed and opened their Styrofoam boxes, stomachs growling at the smell of food.

They ate in silence for a few moments, eventually Edd spoke "I finished high school while training to hunt. I have no interest in college. I too enjoy Alternative music. Personally I think motorcycles are death traps, given the statistics of crashes. I prefer Winter to any other season," the words fell from his lips so easily that even he was astounded at himself. What was it about the man before him that made him act so out of character. True the sex had been incredible but there was something more, lingering be the surface, waiting to be found. Kevin's mouth was agape and he was thoroughly confused. First Edd didn't want to share anything and then he spewed it out as if it were nothing. "Okay cool," he said unable to think of anything else mentally slapping his forehead. Once their food had been devoured, and trash disposed of, they reclined on the bed flipping through movies to watch. "Oh hell yeah. Devil's Rejects" Kevin said as he selected the movie. Eddward didn't object, he had grown rather fond of the horror genre thanks to Ed. "Hey Eddward?" "Hm?" "I'm glad you crashed into me the other night," Kevin said never moving his eyes from the tv. Edd was unsure of how to respond to the odd words. He wasn't sure what this was. Lust? Could it evolve into something more? No. Eddward had vowed to never love anyone. Love gets you killed, he had seen it many times throughout the years. Hunters were never born for that reason, no instead they were created from those whose lives had been infiltrated by the demon world just as Edd's had been.

The lack of response from Edd had made the redhead shift uncomfortably. When he was around the raven his mouth just refused to cooperate, saying whatever thought popped into his head. He glanced sideways at the man beside him. He was so drawn to him, but he didn't even know how old the guy was or even his last name. Edd had already made it clear that too personal of information was not to be asked about. He stared for a moment attempting to guess at a few things about the guy. He figured the raven was in his early twenties, clearly though something traumatic had happened to him considering how closed off he was. Or perhaps that was due to his hunter training. "Can you tell me more about the whole demon and hunter thing?" Kevin asked genuinely curious about it all. "I suppose I do owe you at least that much considering I've disrupted your vacation," Edd sighed. "Like I said the other night. What you know about demons is wrong. They don't possess and instead shapeshift when they come on our plain. If you're a trained hunter like myself you can usually pick up on the differences between them and us. My employers are an ancient group dedicated to hunting them down and eradicating them. We assign them numbers based on their assumed power level. The one I'm hunting is number 83," Kevin nodded the entire time Edd spoke, hanging on his every word. "If you're from the US, I presume you remember the serial killer that carved a bloody path throughout the continent three years ago?" Kevin nodded. "That was 83. That was when I was found by the hunters and recruited. I've been hunting it ever since,"

Edd adjusted himself on the bed making his dogtags clink as he did. Kevin's forest green eyes landed on the silver and he gently reached out to touch them. As his hand drew close to the metal he glanced to Eddward seeking approval which was given with a nod. The ginger picked one up and saw a first name of Maria and a date etched there for almost exactly three years ago. "So you said recruited. What about your family?" Kevin asked innocently. Eddward's stare grew cold and distant, had he not been beat to hell at the moment he would have moved from his spot. "They died," his voice chilled Kevin to the bone. He had said it so flat, devoid of any emotion. _That's a sore spot_ Kevin mentally noted. "I'm sorry," he tried. "It's in the past," Edd's voice even more hollow than before. Opting to change the subject the redhead asked a different question. "So if demons are real then what about angels?" "No one knows for sure. Never seen one. We've heard of angels blessing items for us hunters but no proof. If they are there, then they must enjoy sitting on the sidelines while mortals keep the balance," Eddward's teeth gritted together. "Ah," was all Kevin could manage. He really hadn't expected the raven's mood to take such a sour turn. _Maybe he could use a little distracting_ Kevin thought to himself, a wicked grin splaying across his face.

The redhead moved to straddle the other which made Edd raise an eyebrow in obvious question. Without thinking about it any further Kevin closed the distance between them and kissed the raven. For a moment there was no reaction which he chalked up to shock at his assertiveness. At last Eddward kissed back, his hands winding into the ginger hair that felt like silk on his fingertips. He tugged making Kevin groan at the pleasure pain he felt. Breaking from their liplock, Edd turned his attention to the neck he had devoured the night before. The taste of Kevin's flesh on his tongue made him think of the summer sun and fresh cut grass. A moan escaped Kevin as a shudder wracked his body. Eddward grinned against his neck and set to work marking him. After a few moments he pulled away to admire his handiwork, a purple bruise blossoming on the redhead's throat. He grinned when he felt the twitch of Kevin's member on his lap. "Do I really arouse you that easily? Edd's voice was thick with his want for the ginger. Kevin blushed all the way to the tips of his ears at the words. "You do," his voice shook slightly. Edd pulled Kevin's hand down to his lap so he could feel his own arousal. Green eyes stared in awe at blue. "I want you Eddward, but you're hurt," Kevin practically whined. "If you're fine being on top I see no issue," His words made the ginger's nostrils flares and his pupils dilated with the need that was quickly building in him. Kevin claimed Edd's mouth again not even caring that he'd be bottom yet again. If it meant he could have this man beneath him again, he'd deal with it. Their shirts were discarded to the floor, They both worked quickly to unbutton the others jeans.

Eddward's erection sprang free first and Kevin's mouth watered at the sight. His length was impressive for him being only five foot ten. Kevin decided that this time he had to get a taste. He slid down the bed a short ways before brushing his hand over the appendage. Edd sharply inhaled at the contact which spurred the redhead on. He lowered his mouth and licked slowly up the underside, making the raven shudder. With a grin, he closed his lips around Edd's member and sucked it into his mouth. The raven groaned as the wet warmth enveloped him, his hand coming to rest atop Kevin's head. As the ginger continued to bob going down further each time, Edd's fingers entangled in his hair while his breathing had been reduced to shallow pants. Kevin finally released his member before tugging off his own jeans. He crawled back up Eddward's body until he was in prime position. He licked his hand repeatedly then reached behind him and gave Edd a few strokes to lubricate his member. The raven sucked in a shaky breath as Kevin slowly sank down on him. "F-fuck Kevin," A lewd moan was the only response he received. Continuing the slow pace the redhead rose back up until Eddward nearly slipped from his body then pushed himself back down. The raven was used to a quick insatiable pace when it came to these actions but what Kevin was doing was even more maddening. He was barely inching towards orgasm and he couldn't be more appreciative. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the man riding him, capturing his lips in one swift move. His ribs protested the change in position but he ignored it. Kevin's pattern changed as they both grew closer to climax. His moves became erratic and he leaned back against Edd's arms twisting his own fingers in the ebony waves of hair. The raven took the opportunity to kiss and nibble on any exposed skin his mouth could find. "God damn Eddward, I'm close," Kevin murmured. With that he was pulled back flush to his partner. Edd gently bit the shell of his ear, once again his voice took on that authoritative tone Kevin loved. "Then come Kevin," was all he said but it was enough to send the ginger into a frenzy. Within moments they both peaked screaming the name of the other. They sat there for a moment basking in the afterglow of their orgasm, until Kevin rose up just enough to where Eddward's member slipped from his body.

The redhead moved from atop his loved and lay on the bed still panting. Edd reclined back then pulled the ginger to him, who was all to happy to oblige, resting his head carefully on the raven's chest. Within a few minutes Kevin was sound asleep, which made Edd smile to himself. There was something about this man curled into his side. He kissed the top of the ginger's hair then carefully moved off the bed and retrieved his cell phone. "Jerry's Pizzeria," "It's Eddward, transfer me now," he was not in the mood to deal with their stupid cover. The voice on the line didn't even argue, Edd was the top hunter after all. "Hello D," a woman's said. "Nyx, we've got a problem," the raven said to his leader. "Oh?" "83's power may have been seriously misjudged. I'm thinking closer to 110 or so," "D you and I both know that's impossible. Where is this coming from?" Nyx asked. "It's supposed to be impossible yes. However I have watched this specific demon generate force fields that our weapons can't penetrate. Not to mention I only lost track of it for a few hours after injuring the damnable thing and when I encountered it again it was fully healed. I want you're approval for my longbow," The woman was silent for a moment. "Eddward that is a class five weapon, the damage it can cause hasn't been fully determined," she said firmly. "You think I don't know that Nyx? I'm telling you. 83 is no normal demon. How do you explain it falling off grid for three fucking years? We have the best surveillance known to man dammit," Edd would never talk to his leader in such a way under normal circumstances but right now wasn't one of those times. "What are you insinuating?" Nyx's tone had taken a turn for the worse. "I'm not insinuating anything. I'm SAYING, 83 wanted to be found. When I fought it in Moonlight, it taunted me. and today. I moved silently and the damn thing still detected me. I want my fucking longbow. Now," Edd refused to back down. He had never been wrong about these things before and Nyx knew that.

"Very well Eddward, I will have it delivered to you. It will take a day or so which should work fine while your injuries heal. However this is on one condition," "And that is?" "No casualties aside from the fucking demon," "Yes ma'am," Eddward hung up the phone and turned his attention to the ginger asleep in his bed. He didn't know when Kevin was supposed to return home from Paris but he hoped it was soon. This hunt was not one he wanted to have him tangled up in. If only they had met under different circumstances maybe things could have turned out better. He felt a pang in his chest as he thought about saying goodbye permanently to the ginger. That man was worming his way under Edd's skin quicker than should have been possible and he had no idea how it was happening. When his parents were alive they talked all the time about soul mates. Was it possible? He knew he remembered something about it all in the hunter teachings and needed to know for sure. The raven texted Ed, instructing him to look through all records about it and send him the information. Five minutes later his phone dinged signaling an e-mail. The oaf had certainly become a whiz with the computer after they joined the hunters. Edd pulled out his laptop and sat on the floor to open the message. Multiple attachments opened at once. All pages from different texts in the hunter archives. He made quick work of reading the material he had been sent. According to what Ed had found, in hunter folklore, soul mates were rare, powerful, and blessed by the angels themselves. Along with that, there were few records of them ever existing in the hunter world. Only two in the last 500 years to be exact. Ed had also sent the accounts from the two couples. The things they described were similar to the pull Edd felt towards the ginger. They also mentioned one being a hunter that had suffered a great loss. It was rumored that when someone in that position took on the role of being a hunter the angels blessed them to encounter their soul mate. These couples were some of the strongest the hunter world had ever seen due to their intense connection. Especially when they fought together. Eddward's head throbbed with the information. It just wasn't possible. Was it?Resigned to the fact that he couldn't do anything about it at the moment given his present state Edd climbed back into bed. Kevin snuggled up to him seeking out his warmth and he couldn't help the grin spreading across his face as sleep claimed him.

The next morning the smell of bacon woke the raven. His hand reached out only to find emptiness beside him. He sat up, looking around the room for the missing redhead. When he heard the shower going he relaxed and sought out the delicious smell finding to Styrofoam boxes next to the Keurig. He made his way to the machine and set about brewing two cups of coffee just like he had the day before. Given that he was on strict orders from Eddy to take it easy he decided that he would join Kevin and his friends on exploring the city a bit. Right as the coffee finished, the water in the bathroom turned off. Kevin exited the bathroom a moment later with a towel around his waist, water droplets still shining on his abdomen. "Oh you're up. I hope I didn't wake you," he said with a lopsided grin. "Not at all. It was actually the delicious smell of the bacon that did," Edd replied. Kevin nodded and walked to the bed, grabbing a box of food and a cup of coffee along the way. Edd followed suit and joined him on the bed. "So what do you have planned for today?" Edd inquired between bites of egg and bacon. "Eh probably meet back up with Zeke and Ethan," "May I join you then?" Kevin choked slightly on his food at the question and reached for his coffee to clear his windpipe. "I'd love that actually," he grinned. They finished their food and got ready for the day. Kevin of course had to borrow some of Edd's baggy workout clothes since he had spent the night without planning to.

As they made their way to Kevin's hotel they chatted about their favorite bands, finding they liked quite a few of the same artists. Zeke and Ethan had just walked out when they spotted the ginger and the raven. "Dude he looks so fucking lovesick its not funny," Zeke commented. Ethan ignored him and they made their way over to the duo. "Hey guys. Eddward's gonna join us today. He got a little beat up yesterday on the job so his boss gave him the day off," Kevin explained which made Zeke grin. "Well that works for me just don't be slobbering all over each other. Ethan and I still have found a single piece of ass for ourselves," "Zeke that will hardly be the case, judging from what Kevin has told me about you. You're more apt to be the one slobbering as you put it on someone. Now then lets go find some trouble to cause," Edd quipped before sashaying ahead of the other three. "Dude, he's perfect," Ethan said before flicking Zeke's open mouth closed and following the raven. "That he is," Kevin added.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Capture

The group wandered through the streets of Paris with no real destination in mind. Zeke and Ethan were up front while Kevin and Eddward trailed behind. They all chatted along the way as they drifted from shop to shop. "Evil Dead's remake was god awful!" Zeke countered as their conversation continued. "Dude it was just fine. You just don't like remakes at all," Kevin snickered. Zeke shot the redhead a glare and stuck his tongue out making everyone laugh. Eddward watched the interactions of the other three with interest. They reminded him of him of himself and his two friends. He couldn't help the boisterous laughter that escaped him at their antics. The sound he made drew jade eyes to his own cyan ones. What he saw there stole his breath. There was passion, and something else Edd couldn't quite grasp. Longing? Hope? Whatever it was it made Edd's knees wobble but he quickly recovered when the ginger turned his attention back to Ethan. Eventually they decided to stop for a bite to eat for lunch, choosing to sit on the patio of the restaurant and enjoy the weather. As they basked in the sunshine their waitress approached. "Good afternoon gentlemen, What can I start you with?" her eyes stared holes into a certain redhead, resulting in a pang of jealousy for Edd. Drinks were ordered and the waitress swayed away, clearly attempting to entice Kevin which only made the raven grit his teeth.

Kevin of course took notice of the displeasure on Eddward's face. "You alright?" he asked placing his hand on Edd's. "Quite alright. I just wonder if she thought her hips were part of a Newton's Cradle," "A what?" "The desk toy that has the silver balls that swing back and forth," Edd elaborated. Now that the others had understood what he had meant they all cracked up. "Kevin we need to take him home with us when the vacation is over," Ethan chirped through giggles. "Wish I could, but Eddward has work he still has to finish up and there's no telling how long it could take," the somberness that overcame the ginger made both his friends arch an eyebrow. They had never seen him like this before, he looked as if some ran over his dog. Even Edd had noticed the change in demeanor of the redhead. He knew it hurt but this was going to be for the best, he couldn't allow Kevin to get even more wrapped up in the world he lived in. "So Edd, what kind of work is it that you do then?" Zeke asked shifting their attention to the raven. "Oh um I guess you could call me a bounty hunter," he replied as he gulped down some water. "Oh so you're bounty is evading you? That's why you don't have a time you can leave Paris?" Ethan said with more knowing than Eddward liked. "You could say that," Before more words could be exchanged the waitress returned and took their orders for food.

When their steaming meals were brought to them silence fell on the group as they dug in. Kevin's left hand had moved under the table and onto Edd's leg rubbing soothing circles on his thigh. The raven stared at him for a moment but Kevin kept his eyes trained forward as if nothing were going on. Edd gulped his food down and reached for his water, his mouth going dry at the intimate contact. The rest of the day was spent wandering through random shops. Edd stopped for a few moments and stared at a silver ring etched with celtic knotwork. Kevin watched him from across the store while Zeke and Ethan chatted about what to do for the night. "So Kev you gonna join us tonight or you gonna stay with Edd?" Ethan asked clasping his hand on the ginger's shoulder. Kevin snapped his head from staring at the raven, "I'll probably hang with Eddward to be honest. He did get pretty banged up last night. I want to make sure he rests and doesn't push himself too hard," "Alright dude, then me and Zeke are gonna bounce. You guys have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Ethan said with a wink. Kevin only rolled his eyes but grinned at his friends. The ginger turned back to where Eddward had been standing only to see empty space. A slight panic washed over him only to have it dismissed when he felt the other's presence beside him. "Where did they go?" Edd's cyan eyes questioning. "They decided to do their own thing so looks like it's just you and me. What were you looking at over there?" "Oh there was just a ring I was considering buying, however I don't think it wise. Jewelry can be a nuisance for us hunters if we're not careful," his voice showed his disappointment. "Oh, ok. Well ready to go?" Kevin asked making a mental note of the shops name as they left.

With dusk approaching they made their way back to Edd's hotel room at the raven's insistence that it wasn't safe with 83 out there. They were silent as they walked, both content just being around the other at the moment. Every once in a while their shoulders would brush against each other and every time they did, Kevin's face would tint a slight shade of pink. Edd on the other hand remained completely unfazed by it. The next time they came close enough the ginger worked up the courage and slipped his hand into Edd's. When the raven looked over to him, Kevin merely looked away and scratched his neck like he didn't realize what happened. This of course made Eddward chuckle which made the ginger blush. At last they reached Edd's hotel but rather than break his grasp he merely tugged Kevin along behind him. The duo went straight to his room and once Kevin was inside Edd shut the door more forcefully than he meant to making the redhead jump. Silence stretched between them and Kevin couldn't help but wonder if he'd managed to upset Eddward somehow.

Edd stared into the green eyes that were quickly becoming his favorite color. _God I want him so badly. Why can't things be different?_ he thought to himself as he stalked towards the ginger. Kevin only stood there like a deer in headlights, unsure of what to do. Without a word Eddward shoved him against the wall and pinned his hands beside his head. He captured his lips in a searing kiss that made the redhead's mind go blank. Kevin groaned which allowed for Edd to work his tongue into his mouth. _He tastes so sweet. I wish I could stay like this with him forever_ Edd mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking? He barely knew Kevin. If he truly wanted to form any kind of relationship with the man before him he would have to give up hunting. He would have to give up on avenging his family, something we would never do. For the time that Kevin was in Paris though, Edd would indulge him like a drug. At least he would have some memories to take back to HQ. His mouth continued to war with Kevin's, their lust for one another consuming him. The raven pushed his lover further into the wall grinding against him at the same time, earning a low moan from the male. "Goddamn, do you know how sexy you are?" Edd murmured in Kevin's ear making him shiver. "Why don't you show me?" Kevin's voice was low and husky. Right as Eddward leaned forward to kiss the redhead again his phone rang. "Another time perhaps," he said as he released the ginger who sagged against the wall to keep from dropping to the floor.

Pulling his phone from his pocket, Edd stepped away from Kevin to allow him a few moments to recover. "This is D," he snapped. "Your longbow will be arriving tonight. Be careful," was all Nyx said then the line dropped. He tucked his cell back into his jeans then sauntered over to the bed where the tv remote lay. "You can watch movies if you like Kevin. I have to go pick something up and then I need to resume my hunt of 83," Edd's voice was devoid of emotion again. Kevin's face fell at the words. "Edd, your medic said three days. It's only been one night. Just stay here with me. You can hunt him tomorrow," Kevin tried. Fury swept across Edd's face at being chastised like a child. He could handle himself. "I know damn well what Eddy said. However I will not lose 83 again. That creature will pay for what it did. Not you nor broken bones will stop me from getting my revenge!" Those azure eyes had turned cold just like they had last night when Edd spoke about his parents which made everything click into place in Kevin's head. "83 killed your family didn't it?" his voice barely a whisper but the raven still heard the question. The air between them crackled with the tension Eddward exuded. His eyes flicked down in an attempt to hold back the tears and keep his voice strong. Even three years later and it still hurt like hell to talk about it. "Yes," was all he said before exiting the hotel room, leaving a confused and worried Kevin behind.

Eddward's boots created echoes all around him as he walked toward the agreed meeting spot to pick up his longbow. He knew that it would be Ed who was waiting for him, Ed had been the one who kept track of all the agents and what weapons were out on the field. Eddward rounded the corner of an alley and there in the shadows was his friend holding a tall brown box next to him. "D I really think you need to wait on this. You never properly tested it. I mean I know you designed the thing but still," Ed tried as the raven approached. "While I appreciate the concern Ed, it isn't necessary. I know my own creation. This is what I'll need to bring down 83, so that I can come home," he replied taking the box from the big oaf. "D are you really willing to put your life at risk for this?" "I have been for all the others I've fought. 83 is no different," Wind sang through the air between them, ruffling Eddward's ebony hair. "Just be careful D. By the way why the question on the soul mate thing?" Ed's eyebrow was arched. "I've met someone Ed and I can't explain what's happening to me when I'm around him. I was looking for something that could help me piece it together," Ed nodded, took a step towards the ravenette, and enveloped him in his famous bear hug. With a quick goodbye the friends parted ways, Ed back to HQ and Eddward back on the trail of 83.

His lungs burned and his ribs screamed in pain as he followed the creature back into the woods. Edd drew his bow and pulled a silver nitrate filled arrow from his quiver. He took aim at the beast doing his best to keep on target as it weaved through the trees around them. Exhaling slowly and predicting its next spot, Eddward released the arrow. A howl of pain erupted into the night, sending the birds scattering into the air. _Bingo._ He rushed towards the demon but he never got close enough before it jumped up and took off at incredible speed. "That silver will slow you down," Edd spoke aloud to no one. He had no idea how long he had been out tracking it but he was quick to pursue the creature, disregarding the fact it could take him all night to catch up to it. His feet pounded against the earth and he could smell the copper scent of blood in the air. Eventually he came to a meadow but remained in the tree line as he surveyed the area. He peeked around the tree and could see the demon licking its wound in an attempt to heal. Eddward pulled another arrow from his quiver and swung only his bow around the tree he hid behind. A deep breath and he let it fly, praying it hit it's target. After a moment he poked his head around once more and could see the demon now laying motionless in the meadow. He placed his bow around his torso and made his way towards his prey. As he drew closer he could tell that 83 still lived, though its breathing was labored, it still breathed. Without thinking he kicked the beast right in the gut resulting in a grunt from it. He moved his leg to repeat the action only to have it still at the sight of the demon shifting back to resemble a mortal. His whole body froze as the image of his mother replaced that of the demon. Rage ripped through him and he straddled the demon, grabbing it by the throat. "You son of a bitch! How dare you take on my mother's persona!" his hands tightened on it's throat only to watch as the demon clawed futilely at his fingers. "I ought to make your death slow and painful just like you did for my mother!" He raised the demon's head from the ground and slammed it back down breaking the glamour of his mother.

The demon beneath him took shape of a new person now, one he knew to be another victim. Blue chin length hair splayed across the grass beneath them while milky flesh came into view. Ripped clothes covered the intimate areas of the girl under him but her yellow eyes taunted. "Show me your true form dammit!" he yelled as he slapped the demon across the face. "This is my form!" She squealed as tears slipped down her cheeks. Edd stared at the girl, his mouth agape. He had never heard a demon speak before, but then again he usually killed them first. 83 had been different, he had wanted to cause suffering, pain, the same things he had felt after his parents died. "You lie," he hissed. "I don't! Please don't kill me. I just want to go home!" she sobbed. For a split second he faltered but at the word home, anger bubbled back to the surface. "You want to go home?! So do I! You took that from me though. I can never go home, because of you!" his hand moved to strike her again only to be caught midair by another. The girl had closed her eyes in an attempt to brace for the impact, now she peeked one eye open to see what had stayed his hand. Edd's blue eyes were locked on to Kevin's green ones. "That's enough Edd. You got her," Kevin's voice was firm, his jaw set tight. "What are you doing here?" Edd barked. "I followed you, duh. I wanted to make sure you didn't hurt yourself since you refused to listen to me," he explained. "Release me this instant Kevin," "Not if you're going to hit her. She's just a girl!" "She's a monster!" Edd screamed, his voice carrying on the wind. Sobs wracked his body as Kevin pulled him from atop 83 and hugged the raven close. Edd clung to him like a broken child, crying into his chest. 83 sat up but made no move to escape. "I'm sorry..." was whispered drawing the attention of both male's to her. "I never meant to hurt anyone. I've always merely defended myself," she said tossing her hair from her face. "Why would you have needed to defend yourself from my mortal parents?!" Edd snapped.

83's face distorted for a moment as she clearly worked to remember who he referenced. Then it dawned on her, she knew this man, she had seen him three years ago. Her yellow eyes flicked to his face, a pang of remorse hitting her gut. "I wouldn't," she said. "I don't understand," Edd said his calm coming back as they exchanged words and Kevin held him. "No demon needs to protect itself against MORTALS," she emphasized the word and waited. The gears in Edd's brain worked to make sense of what she was implying. "Are you trying to say my parents weren't mortal? That I'm not human?" he asked. Right as the girl went to speak, a black helicopter descended upon them and a net of silver thrown over her, making the girl shriek in pain. Nyx stepped from the helicopter as hunters wrangled 83 aboard. She was wearing her normal hunter gear. Shorts, combat boots, and a black crop top while her auburn hair was left down falling to her waist. She too had green eyes but hers held flecks of gold while Kevin's were solid jade. The woman was voluptuous and used it to her advantage when hunting male demons. Her whole demeanor demanded respect and she commanded the hunters with skill no one before her had possessed.

"Excellent work D. Your job here in Paris is done, I expect you back at HQ tomorrow," she said with her clasped behind her back. "Nyx, she was about to tell me why she killed my parents. I need to speak to her," Edd attempted to brush past his leader only to have the other hunters block his path. "I know Edd. It'll have to wait. We need you back and to debrief you before you start your interrogation. Who is the young man?" Nyx asked staring at Kevin. Eddward turned his gaze to the ginger as well. "He's my partner. I'll be bringing him with me to HQ," "Edd that is against protocol, you know that," Nyx tried only to be silenced by his cold stare. "Fuck your protocol Nyx. He's coming with,"


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's chapter 5. I hope you guys like the direction I'm taking this. I know it's accelerated but its supposed to be. I'm hoping to have even more twists and turns lined up for you all. I want this to keep you on the edge of your seat. Please don't forget to f/f and review! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Truth

Kevin sat on the bed as Eddward moved about packing his things, the agitation palpable from the raven. "I can't just bounce out on Zeke and Ethan. I'm on vacation remember?" Kevin tried again. They had argued back and forth the entire way to the hotel. "You stopped me from killing her, so you are going to take some responsibility and come with me. Just tell them we're taking a side trip for a few days," Edd huffed as he stowed his laptop in it's bag. "It's not that simple. We're supposed to fly home in like four days. You yourself said you don't know how long this could take," "I understand that, but I need your help. We can get a cover for why you didn't return home. I don't plan to keep you forever Kevin. Just long enough to find out what 83 was talking about," Sighing in defeat the redhead rose from the bed and called his friends to explain what he could about what was happening. Naturally they weren't hip on the idea but with his reassurance they're argument died out. "Alright guys. I'll see you back in Peach Creek," He said at last before hanging up the phone. "What about my things though?" Kevin asked eyeing the tense male. "They won't be necessary at the moment. HQ has whatever you could possibly need," He approached the redhead and wrapped his arms around him. "I swear to you Kevin. I will let you return to your life, but I can't do this alone,"

Next thing they knew they were on a plane to Edd's home base. It was located in the Cascade Mountains on the western coast of the United States. The plane began its descent, bringing HQ into their view. Hundreds of hunters were out training which made Kevin stare wide eyed. _These are the people he works for?_ The thought quickly disappeared as wheels touched tarmac and the craft came to a stop. Together they disembarked the airplane and walked towards the entrance of HQ. Kevin watched in awe as the other hunters saluted Eddward and cleared a path for the raven. The building they approached looked as if it had been carved from the mountain itself. It reminded the redhead of a cathedral with its elegant spires and stained glass windows. "How old is this place?" he asked aloud. "Its at least seven centuries old. It used to be home to some monks, the first hunters actually. We've made updates here and there but most of us agree its original charm still holds true," Edd explained as they walked up the steps. Kevin couldn't agree more and had to jog to keep up with the raven. Eddward adjusted his duffel bag and grabbed the redhead's hand leading him through winding corridors and up flights of stairs. They reached an old oak door with wrought iron hinges, Edd pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, stepping inside. Kevin gave out a whistle as he saw the beauty of the room before him. The walls were stone of course but tapestries hung all over the room depicting ancient battles. A king size bed was dead center in the room with maroon silk bedding. Oak furniture took up the rest of the room, a desk off in the corner with one of the most high tech looking computers Kevin had ever seen. Three bookcases lined the far wall filled with old texts. "Welcome to my room," Edd said spreading his arms wide grinning at the ginger.

"This is just your room? How big is this place? You guys have hundreds of fighters," "Like I said, we've remodeled, mostly to accommodate our growing numbers. If you need the bathroom it's to your right through those doors," Edd had started unpacking his duffel and putting his things away. Kevin was still in shock from the elegant space before him but his attention eventually drifted to the raven that had brought him here. He closed the distance between them and silently wrapped his arms around Eddward's waist. "I know something I need but it's not the bathroom," he whispered in the male's ear. Edd visibly shuddered and turned in his arms to face him. They eyed each other for a brief second then Kevin leaned down and connected their lips. It was slow and sweet, something Eddward wasn't used to. "Sir Nyx has reques-" the words from the door died down at the sight and the two men sprang apart. The raven's face an embarrassing shade of pink as he faced his comrade. "Tell Nyx I will be with her in a moment," "Yes sir," the man took his leave and the two men laughed at having been caught in each other's arms. Edd knew word would spread fast but it would be old news to most. It wasn't the first time he had been seen with another man. "Should I stay here while you talk to your boss?" "Most certainly not. You will accompany me," Edd stated as he pulled his shirt over his head to change. "But Eddward, this isn't my pla-" At the stern look he was getting from the raven, Kevin snapped his mouth shut. _Damn he really doesn't like to be challenged. Why is that so fucking hot?_ The redhead was at a loss when it came to the man before him. Normally it was he that commanded in a relationship, but here he was accepting orders. _Wait, this isn't a relationship. This is some crazy fling, something that I'll only be able to keep in my memory._ He knew his thoughts were right. Once all this was over, he would go home and probably never see Edd again.

Nyx paced the meeting room as she waited for her best hunter. This was conversation they were about to have wasn't going to end well. 83 had opened her mouth and almost ruined everything. The hunters couldn't afford to lose Eddward and if he knew the truth then he would most certainly leave. How was she going to salvage this situation? How? "Nyx what's the matter?" came that eloquent voice she knew all too well. She turned to see Eddward standing in the doorway with the redheaded male he insisted on bringing along in tow. "Nothing D. Please come in, we need to debrief you," He took the invite and stepped further into the room Kevin following close behind. They both took seats at the glass table while Nyx continued to pace the room. "First things first D. Good work apprehending 83. However I do naturally have some questions for you," Nyx's words were calculated, she was attempting to pull information without alerting him to her true intent. "Naturally," "Right. So explain to me who the young man sitting next to you is again?" Edd grimaced at the question, "He's my partner. He was there at Moonlight when I opened fire on 83. He got tangled up in this mess, but he did help me catch 83," "Alright then, sir, your name?" Nyx asked. Kevin's head snapped up when he realized she had been talking to him. "Oh uh, Kevin Barr Ma'am," "Nice to meet you Mr. Barr, now if you'll excuse us I must speak with D privately," Kevin nodded and moved to get up only to be forced back into his chair by the raven. "Nyx. He also has information. He is joining us for the debrief. He was a key witness to everything after all," Edd's voice was challenging and Kevin didn't like the direction this was headed. He could see the fire light in Nyx's eyes at the insubordination Edd was displaying. "Very well D. Have it your way. Now then. Tell me the whole story leading up to 83's capture,"

Both men recounted what they had experienced and witnessed during Edd's hunt in Paris only leaving out their intimate moments. Nyx had finally seated herself at the table and had her hands clasped in front of her face, absorbing every word they said. "Well, that certainly is troubling. Thank you for the information gentlemen. You are excused," she said flatly as she shuffled some papers. "Nyx. When can I speak to 83?" Edd stood but his hands were still placed on the table in front of him. "That's not going to happen unfortunately. We're going to have our expert interrogators speak with her," Nyx never even made eye contact with the raven. "You told me I could speak with her!" "And I changed my mind D. I don't feel it's in your best interest," Eddward's nostrils flared with anger at the woman. "What are you hiding?" his words were clipped. "Hiding? Nothing at all. I just don't want your mind twisted by the lies of a demon," her composure was almost convincing until her eyes flicked to the left and Eddward knew she was lying. He turned on his heel and left the meeting room, dragging Kevin behind him.

"Well that was more intense than I was prepared for," the ginger said as he loped behind Edd. They took a hard right and walked down the corridor approaching two guards in front of a door. "Gentlemen if you don't want your nose's broken you will disappear from my sight and tell no one you saw me," Edd's tone was callous and the two guards looked at each other before following his commands. "Edd what are you doing?" "I'm finding out what 83 was trying to tell me. My leader is lying to me," Kevin stared at him but shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't like he knew anything about the hunter way of life. Edd pushed open the door and they both snuck inside. "Who's there?" 83 called. "Relax. I won't hurt you. As long as you tell me what I want to know anyway," his words glided off his tongue as if he had made this threat countless times before. "Oh it's you," relief flooded the girl's voice. "Yes it's me. Now tell me about that night three years ago," Edd hissed. The two men remained silent as the girl told her story, "I was trying to hide from the hunters. I had hitched a ride with a trucker and he brought me to your town since that was his next stop. I was just looking for shelter when your father attacked me. At first I thought he was a human frightened of someone breaking into his home. That is until his touch scorched me," she paused. Eddward sucked in a breath when he fully understood what she meant. "You lie," he spat. "No I don't. I have no reason to lie," she replied. "What's the matter Edd?" Kevin gently placed a hand on his arm. "Angels don't come down here and they most certainly don't live on our plain," "They do if they fall," With that Eddward lunged across the room and grabbed the girl by her tattered shirt. "You're telling me my parents were fallen?! You are so full of shit. There hasn't been a fall since the days of Morningstar!" He yelled. "There hasn't been anyone cast out yes, but they leave on their own all the time. They envy mortals. Being able to bear children, live, love," her words had grown hushed and Edd's hands shook at the implication. _There's no way. This is impossible._ His head spun with the thoughts now running through it.

Kevin cautiously approached Edd, the man was visibly distraught and much to close to the girl for it to be safe for anyone. His hands rested gently on the raven's shoulders and helped him up. Eddward was shaking like a leaf, why had what she said disturbed the boy the way it did? When the man in his arms didn't speak he decided to take control of the conversation. "Excuse me, can I ask a few questions?" the girl's attention turned to him and she nodded. "So you're saying Eddward's parents were angels that left heaven? Then how could they have a child?" "Because once they leave, they lose part of their essence, they become what we call a half. Able to live just as a human would but still have some of their angelic nature, enough to burn a demon at least," she said shrugging her shoulders. "Then what would that make Edd? Why was he able to touch you?" Kevin countered. "Because he's not full angel, he has angelic blood yes, but not enough to hurt me. Don't you get it yet? That's why the hunters took you in so willingly. That's why you're the best at what you do," her words cut Eddward to the bone. He didn't want to chalk up all his skill and effort to just having angelic blood. _She's wrong. it's all lies!_ His mind screamed. His hands flew to his ears as he attempted to drown out her voice. "You can't run from it! Why do you think you can create weapons that are declared class five and catastrophic? Accept it. Only then can you unleash it. You are the son of Michael after all," Edd's mouth fell open and his legs turned to jelly. _That's not possible!_ "Wait a second. Back up. You mean the archangel?" Kevin asked his eyes going wide. Even his head was starting to spin, he could only imagine how badly Eddward wanted to vomit. "Yes, he and Maria had decided to live a normal life after centuries of fighting my kind. They wanted peace," 83 said. "How do you know all this?" Kevin raised an eyebrow, her story was starting to sound way too made up. "Every demon knows the story, the war screeched to a halt when they left the fight. You must believe me, I never meant to hurt them. I didn't know it was them, I was just scared, and didn't want to die. Had I known I..." 83 choked on a sob.

"You would have what exactly?" Nyx's voice came from behind them. Eddward couldn't help himself, he lunged for his commander. "I knew you were fucking lying to me! Why didn't you tell me?! These last three years, I've spent so angry and you never once said a word!" Edd gripped her shirt as tears streamed down his face. He felt so betrayed, not only by Nyx but by his parent's as well. "I didn't tell you because there was no need. It doesn't change anything D. You're still who you were thirty minutes ago. You're a hunter, you're the son of Michael and Maria Vincent, you're still Eddward," The raven released Nyx and turned to Kevin. He took his hand and led him from the room, retreating to his own with the ginger by his side. Once safely behind closed doors, they lay on Edd's bed and Kevin held him as he cried. Kevin was at a complete loss of what to do or say, so he just hugged the raven tight. _Man what the fuck have I gotten myself into?_ He thought as the man next to him clutched his shirt. Eventually the sobs stopped and Eddward was all out of tears. He didn't even know why he had cried so much. "Thank you," his voice hoarse from crying. "No problem. Are you going to be alright?" Kevin asked staring into bloodshot cyan orbs. "I believe so. I think you'll be able to go home if you want to," Kevin mulled it over for a moment. He had just got here. "Yeah probably. If I wanted to," His jades eyes showed an intense longing that Edd knew dwelled inside himself as well. The raven leaned up to Kevin and brushed his lips against the others in silent invitation. He wanted a distraction, and having that man bed him was the best one he could think of.

Nyx stared at 83, her displeasure evident. "Why did you tell him?" "He deserved to know Nyx. You and I both know that," 83 said softly. "Was that the reason you resurfaced? Because you found out about him being a hunter and decided he should know?" 83 looked away, knowing she had been figured out. She had meant what she said though. Had she known that night who she was attacking, it would have ended differently. There wasn't a day that she didn't regret what happened. Maria and Michael had been some of the most honorable that her kind had ever fought and when word spread they had went to live in peace, no demon dared attack them out of respect. "Look 83," "My name is Marie," Nyx rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Do you have any idea what you've done?" Marie grinned devilishly. "I've unleashed him. You might want to run some background on the redhead. If they're mates, you're in for a hell of a fight and you know it,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six. I realized I never gave a description of Nyx when I introduced her into the story, so I have gone back and fixed that if you want to re-read it. This chapter picks up where Edd and Kev left off, AKA SMUTTY SMUT. Just a fair warning. Well hope you like it. Thanks for sticking with it this far.**

Chapter 6: Compulsion or Reality?

Clothes lay strewn over Eddward's room, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care. The only thoughts in his mind were of the redhead looming above him at the moment. They had both been in a complete frenzy to feel the others skin but now Kevin was halted in his tracks. Forest green stared into ocean blue. "What's the matter?" "I...I don't know. This just feels different," Kevin croaked. Eddward's brows knitted together in confusion, didn't this man want him? "We don't have to," Edd started to move from underneath him only for Kevin to pull him back. "That's not what I meant. I want you. More than I've ever wanted anyone. I don't know what's happening to me," Kevin visibly shook as he spoke. A few heartbeats passed in utter silence. Neither man moved, they merely stared at each other. Kevin's cheeks were tinting pink with each passing second, this being easily the most embarrassing moment of his life. "Just don't think about it then," Edd stated simply. The redhead arched a brow at the man beneath him. How was he not supposed to think about it? He opened his mouth to talk but Eddward had leaned up to his ear, "Kevin, Fuck me and then we can talk," his words sent liquid heat through Kevin's body. When the raven pulled away Kevin pounced. Edd was floored by the effect that sentence had on the ginger. Kevin's kiss was intense and lust filled. He nipped the raven's bottom lip, gaining a moan as reward which he used to slip his tongue in the other's mouth. Their tongues wrestled for dominance but Eddward didn't have enough fight so Kevin won out. Edd reached to grab fiery hair only to have Kevin pin both his hands above his head by the wrist. He couldn't begin to explain the raw lust he felt towards the redhead right now. Eddward had always been the dominant one in bed with any of his previous partners, but this man was different.

Kevin's teeth nipped down Edd's throat making him hiss in pleasure. His tongue flicked out to caress the area he had just abused, while the raven whimpered. He continued to tease every spot of flesh he could reach just as Edd had done to him. When he reached the other's nipples his mouth closed around it and began it's assault. Eddward's hips bucked forward, "Ah! Fuck Kevin," The redhead grinned against his chest then moved over to the other nipple, lavishing the same amount of attention on it. Heat coiled deep in the raven's belly, Kevin had hardly touched him and he already felt on the brink of insanity. "P-please..." his voice was breathy and wanton to even his own ears. No man had ever made Eddward lose all sense of himself like Kevin was. The ginger stilled and gazed up at lust filled eyes. Gaining confidence he leaned up to Edd's ear, "Beg me again," his voice gruff.

Cyan orbs rolled back for a few seconds, "P-please...Kevin. F-fuck me," the words were practically moaned. Kevin's breath hitched at the combination of the sight before him along with hearing the beautiful man beg for him to take him. Without another thought the ginger flipped Eddward on to his front. Kevin covered his hand in saliva before stroking himself for a crude lubricant. He lined himself up with Edd's hole and eased inside the raven's body. Both of them groaned at the contact, Kevin from the heat surrounding him, Edd from being filled. "Y-you al-right?" Kevin's words were strained as he worked to keep his body still. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Eddward by jumping the gun. "I'm fine. You're not the first," Edd said as he turned his head to stare at Kevin. _I may not be the first, but I'll be the last._ The ginger thought as he slowly began to move. The moans escaping from Edd's lips scattered any remaining coherent thoughts from Kevin's mind. His moves weren't graceful, instead they were frenzied and animalistic, not that the raven was complaining. He rather welcomed it, while there was pain it was at least a physical one instead of the mental agony he had been feeling earlier. Kevin continued thrusting in and out of him, blanking the raven's mind until all he could think of was the spring in his groin winding tighter. He was nearing his release and Kevin wasn't relenting. "K-kevin! I'm gon-" His words were cut off by his own moan of pleasure as his seed spilled onto his bed. The ginger followed right behind him, hands gripping his hips tight enough that Edd knew there'd be bruises. Kevin slowed his pace riding out the last of his orgasm until he stopped altogether and withdrew from Edd's body.

Marie spit blood from her mouth that pooled after the most recent punch from Nyx. "Aren't you tired yet? You've been at this for an hour now," she smiled even though her split lip screamed in pain. "I'll be done when you tell me what you know," Nyx replied rubbing her knuckles. "I already told you I was only speculating. I have no idea if they're really mates," "Why would you even think they could be?" Marie only shrugged her shoulders which earned her another punch. She stars for a moment but she quickly blinked them away. "Alright dammit. I've seen mates once before. The way they look at each other. That redhead managed to stop him from killing me. It's not normal for a hunter's hand to be stopped so easily," Marie's said barely audible. "Now was that so hard?" Nyx's smiled triumphantly and turned on her heel to leave. "Nope, it's just fun watching you work so hard for something. You're so afraid I can taste it," Nyx paused but only cast a glare over her shoulder before leaving the interrogation room. Nyx stomped down the hall with purpose which made those below her rank turn and scurry from her path. She reached the control room and headed straight for Ed. "Ed darling, I want you to pull every available record on the man D brought with him. A Mr. Kevin Barr. And I do mean every record. I want them in my e-mail in fifteen minutes," the woman's voice sounded callous even to her own ears.

Eddward's fingers ran up and down Kevin's arm as they lay curled together on his bed. Having returned to the here and now after their coital interactions, everything he'd wanted to be distracted of came rushing back. The ginger watched as his eyes glazed over while he became lost in thought. "Hey? You okay Eddward?" the deep voice pulled him back to reality. "Sorry what?" "I asked if you were okay. Did her words really mess you up that bad?" Kevin's green eyes were full of concern and Edd had to admit it wasn't misplaced. "I'm fine. Unfortunately 83 shattered everything I've known for the last three years," Edd sighed. "Why does it even matter though?" "Because, I've always resented angels, they leave us to fight their battles because they don't want to be involved. Yet here I am, the progeny of them. It takes away my pride, I'm not the best simply because of my skill, it's just because of my bloodline. Not to mention my leader knew and concealed the truth. I want to know why," Edd's eyes grew distant and Kevin couldn't blame him for being so distraught. From the sound of it, the truth had turned his whole world upside down. _Another thing we have in common_. Kevin mused to himself. "I'm sorry. I know this is probably way more than you bargained for when you gave me your number," Edd chuckled. The ginger grinned, he wasn't wrong. "It's worth it," his tone dismissive. "Well I promised we'd talk afterwards, so tell me what's on your mind," Kevin gulped, he had forgotten all about the things he had said beforehand. "Oh um I...I'm just confused is all," his cheeks flushed again. "You can tell me, we're kind of past the point of embarrassment wouldn't you agree?" Edd's voice was full of comfort and understanding that Kevin felt the need to keep talking. "Well like, I usually don't take orders from other guys, but with you. Something is so different. I almost want to obey you, because I know you'd do the same for me. When I look at you, it's like all the air disappears out of the room. I find you absolutely stunning and I just I don't know man. It's like I crave you're existence. I dread saying goodbye to this," Kevin's mouth snapped shut when he saw Edd staring at him wide eyed. "What?"

Bolting from the bed Edd hastily pulled on his clothes. _Wants to obey? Craves my existence? I need to talk to Ed. Now._ His thoughts stayed sporadic as he tugged on his boots. "Eddward? Was it something I said?" Kevin was now sitting up, the silk sheet splayed across his lap. "Yes, I mean no, I...I don't know. I need to talk to one of my analysts. You made something click in my head," Edd's words only worried the ginger further. A quick kiss was placed on Kevin's forehead before Edd tore from the room, racing to the control room. He pushed past his fellow hunters who cast him glares but he didn't stop. At last Ed came into view, sitting at his desk full of random papers and old food. Eddward skidded to a halt next to his friend and doubled over to catch his breath. "D? What's got your feathers all ruffled?" Ed asked. The raven held up a finger indicating he needed a moment as he gulped down more air. "Angels...compel..." Eddward managed between breaths. His friend looked around for prying ears then grabbed his wrist and led him down a random corridor so they could talk. "D what are you asking?" "Can angels compel mortals?" Edd asked crossing his arms across his chest. "Of course they can. Why?" Ed tilted his head to the side. "Even into loving them?" "Well that I don't know. I don't think anyone does. We've never had contact with angels. You should know that," Ed's confusion was growing by the minute at his friends questions. "Would there be any way to test it?" "Of course. Don't you remember studying this during training? A compulsion breaks after three days of no contact. But it takes a toll on the mortal. It's like going through withdrawl. Seriously D, where are you going with this?" Eddward shook his head, "Nowhere. Thanks Ed," He patted the big oafs back before heading back to his room. He'd have to test this on his own but in a safe way. _I'll have to make up some excuse to leave for a few days. Tell Nyx I found a lead on another demon and want to track it for a short while to help the investigation._ Edd chewed on his thumb the whole back to his room.

Ed returned to his desk and started on his newest assignment from Nyx. Why she had taken an interest in the redhead that was Edd's latest fling was beyond him. But what the boss wants the boss gets. He sat at his computer searching the archives on the man, finding hardly anything that he thought would be substantial. He had no police record, had gone to his town's high school, star quarterback. The guy had a full ride scholarship to college. He had never left that town until he boarded a plane to Paris. Two friends had accompanied him, they're return flight was tomorrow. Ed continued to sift through files, saving everything along the way. It wasn't until he reached the birth certificate that he found something interesting. This redhead had been born at the same hospital as...D. _What a coincidence._ Ed decided to double check and pulled up his friends birth certificate and sure enough he was right. There was only a few hours difference between them actually. Further searching revealed that Kevin had been given up for adoption and his new parents had taken him to some small town called Peach Creek. _Well that's not much of anything._ Ed shrugged his shoulders and compiled what he had found into one attachment and sent it off to Nyx. He'd have to tell D that interesting fact when he saw him next. He'd surely get a kick out of it.

"Nyx don't you think you're over reacting? 83 is just trying to fuck with your head," her lieutenant advised. He was only five foot six and his mousy brown hair had the standard hunter haircut. shaved sides with only the top left untouched. His hazel eyes glinted under the fluorescent lighting in her office. "I don't think so. She knows more than she's telling. I want you and your men to make her squeal. I don't care how much pain you have to inflict. Get. Her. To. Talk," Nyx jabbed the man with her index finger to emphasize her point. The man side and nodded before exiting the room. She rubbed her face in frustration, things were getting out of control quickly. Her auburn waist length hair fell in front of her face. She sighed exasperated and then her e-mail dinged. _Ed's report no doubt._ She collapsed into her desk chair and opened the e-mail, scanning through each document. Finding nothing out of the ordinary she relaxed in her chair and laughed at herself. Maybe she really was being paranoid, demons definitely liked to fuck with people. That much was true. Laughing again the woman shut down her computer and retired to her room for the night. She would be able to face all of this with a clear head after she had some sleep. Today had been more eventful than she had ever anticipated when she stepped off the chopper that night.

Running water greeted Eddward when he entered his room, Kevin was nowhere in sight so he knew the ginger to be in the bathroom. The raven had had plenty of time on his way back from speaking with Ed to formulate a plan. He needed to know if he had simply compelled the other into this attraction or if something real was budding between them. Either way he wanted to vomit. Right as he kicked his boots off, the bathroom doors opened and a shirtless Kevin stood in the doorway. "Oh you're back. Do you want to join me for a bath?" the redhead wiggled his eyebrows making Edd giggle. "Insatiable are we? A bath sounds lovely," Eddward followed him back into the tiled room and began to undress. They both climbed into the steaming water, Kevin behind Edd. "So is everything okay? You took off like a bat of hell," Edd only laughed, "Pun intended I presume?" he teased. The ginger's brow furrowed for a moment until it dawned on him what Edd had meant and he erupted into laughter right with the raven haired male. As their laughter died Edd decided to actually answer the question while Kevin worked some soap into a lather and began washing his chest. "Everything is fine. I just had to have a chat with a friend. However on my way back, Nyx asked me to join a mission for a few days," Kevin's hand stilled. "So you mean I'll be here by myself?" He shook inwardly at the thought, normally he would shove it away but he felt completely out of his element here. "Only for three days, then I'll be back. My two friends will look after you. Unless you'd prefer to return home," Edd's voice wavered with the last sentence and Kevin knew the raven didn't want him to leave. His rand resumed washing the porcelain flesh in front of him. "You promise it's only three days?" "I promise," Edd turned and kissed the redhead, hoping he could calm him further. Eddward detested lying but he didn't feel there was any other way to test their bond. "Okay," Kevin murmured without ever breaking their liplock. They finally pulled away from each other and enjoyed the warmth between them that didn't only come from the bath water.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the delay everyone! I had an idea for a way to bring out more of the Rev!Edd personality. This is just the beginning of that of course. I really hope you guys enjoy the twists and turns I'm throwing your way. Please don't forget to f/f and review for me!**

Chapter 7: Something Taken

Edd stared longingly at the redhead who was currently passed out in his bed. After their bath they had returned to his bed to cuddle. Now he found himself fully dressed in his combat gear about to leave. His chest tightened with the thought of leaving but he knew he had to do this. He had to know for sure. With a sigh he grabbed his bow and left the room, closing his door quietly. Edd's boots were surprisingly quiet on the stone floors as he slid down the hallways trying to go unnoticed. He had spun one lie but he doubted it would hold up to any of the hunters. They would insist on checking with Nyx and he couldn't afford for her to question him. His full intent was to leave and send her a simple text stating what he was doing. His blue eyes scanned the hall and upon seeing no one he raced from HQ to the surrounding woods. He knew he would need to find somewhere to setup camp for his three day wait that was far enough away to where he wouldn't be found. With a huff the raven trudged further into the forest. He could hear the fluttering of birds and the skittering of other wildlife but no fear came. He knew the area surrounding headquarters better than any other hunter. Finally he found a spot that he felt would suffice for him to stay while he waited out what he worried to be a compulsion on Kevin. He set to work pitching a tent along with setting up a perimeter to ensure no one could sneak up on him. Feeling satisfied with his efforts he entered his tent and lay down. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to his leader before plugging in his headphones and cranking up music. Within moments Eddward had drifted off to sleep, not hearing the snap of a twig as something approached.

Coolness sweeping over his body made Kevin shiver and reach out seeking Edd's warmth. When he felt nothing but silk beneath his fingertips he sat straight up. His sleep filled eyes scanned the room in search of the raven but as suspected he was nowhere to be found. "Must have left for that mission then," he grumbled to himself, disappointed he didn't get to tell him bye. _It's only for three days._ He thought to himself as he tossed the sheet back to the bed and stood. The redhead sauntered over to his duffel and dug out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. The man was starved, so it was time to make an appearance and get some grub. He pulled his clothes on along with his sneakers and left the room in search of a cafeteria or just something. The redhead wandered down the corridor and took a few random turns that he thought he remembered taking with Edd. When he realized he was lost, he groaned in frustration while his stomach growled loudly. Kevin took another turn and ran straight into someone. "Ow! God I am so sorry," He said rubbing his forehead as the person turned around. The man was rather tall, at least over six foot. His chocolate eyes were warm and a grin was plastered on his face. His hair was shaved on both sides but floppy up top, just like nearly everyone else save for the raven and the leader. "You're good. Wait you're the dude D brought back aren't you?" "You mean Eddward? Yeah. He left for a mission this morning so I'm just trying to get some grub," Kevin replied, his stomach growled again making a faint blush tint his cheeks in embarrassment. The bigger guy laughed, "I'll show you to the food hall. I was on my way to get some gravy. HQ has the best gravy you know. I've tried it from places all over the world. I really love gravy," he babbled as they started to walk. _How this one ever made it at being a hunter I will never know_. Kevin grinned to show he was half listening to the man. "Biscuits and gravy does sound good. Oh god and bacon. Anyway what's your name? I'm Kevin," he extended his hand to the other who shook it with more vigor than anyone the redhead had met previously. "I'm Ed. Been friends with D since we were children. We all joined the hunters at the same time actually," he stated as they approached the food hall.

Delicious scents wafted to Kevin's nose. There were hundreds of plates full of food scattered along an extravagant mahogany table that stretched at least a good twenty feet. His mouth hung open as he stared at the feast before him, at least fifty hunters were sitting at the table currently, all of them chowing down. "There you are lumpy, where ya been? I've been waiting nearly all morning on you and D," a voice from their left called. They both turned to see a short statured man approach them. "Hiya Eddy! I brought D's new friend with me. He got lost because D went on a mission," Ed explained. The redhead stared at the shorter one. His hair was black like Edd's but in the light it held a blue hue to it. He was a bit on the heavier side and dressed in clothes that were clearly two sizes too big. After a moment Kevin remembered that it had been this guy that had treated Edd's wounds that day. "Well come on guys, lets get some grub before the other vultures eat it all," He said as he strolled to the table. The three of them each picked up a plate and quickly filled it with a little of everything. With food piled high, they claimed a seat down at the very end of the table to be out of earshot from the other hunters. "So what mission did D go on? Last I heard no one was allowed to leave the premises," Eddy questioned between bites of food. "I dunno. He said Nyx had asked him to go on a three day one or something," Kevin replied stuffing his mouth with a biscuit. Ed stared at the ginger for a moment, his spoonful of gravy hanging in the air. "Three days?" his voice quivered. "Yeah, it was last minute. He had went to talk to an analyst or something and when he came back said she had asked him to go. Left this morning," Ed dropped his spoon which splattered gravy all over Eddy. "Dammit Lumpy look at what you di-" Eddy was cut off when Ed abruptly stood up, his chair screeching across the stone floor. "Ed what's the matter?" Eddy asked. His friend could be dense at times but this was different. "Nothing Eddy. I just remembered I forgot to do an assignment. I'll see you later," "Wonder what that was all about," Eddy grumbled before turning back to his food. Kevin merely shrugged his shoulders and did the same.

Ed practically toppled into his chair at his desk, he began furiously typing on his keyboard, searching the archives. He should have known better, D had always been a terrible liar. _But why would it matter to him, why would he think he needs to leave?_ Ed thought as he continued to tear through information. When he finally found a file that he thought held the answer he attempted to open it only for it to be denied. "Restricted access? What the fuck? I'm the top analyst. I shouldn't be denied any file," he grumbled typing in his credentials just to have the computer screen flash access denied. He groaned in frustration. Something was up and the big oaf knew it. He also knew better than to take it up with Nyx because if she truly had grounded all hunters and found Edd had left, well it wouldn't end well. Resigned to the fact there was nothing more he could do, Ed silently prayed his friend knew what he was doing and that it would all be okay. He signed off his computer and decided to return to the food hall. If his suspicions were right he'd need to help keep an eye on Kevin. The redhead was still seated at the table when Ed returned, but Eddy was nowhere in sight. _Must have went to his area_ Ed mused before collapsing next to the ginger. "Oh sup dude. Everything okay?" "Yeah I just had to take care of something but I'm done now. Hey would you like a tour?" Ed asked. Kevin's eyes lit up at the idea and he nodded emphatically so they set off to explore HQ.

"So can you tell me more about Eddward?" Kevin asked trying to keep his tone nonchalant. He wanted to know about the guy and it wasn't like the raven had been very forthcoming with information. "What would you like to know?" "Well what's he do in his spare time? You know those kinds of things," he waved his hand dismissively. "Oh. D kinda keeps to himself to be honest. Prefers it that way if you were to ask him. He's done a few one night stands, but that's all they've ever been. He's very closed off, thinks love will get you killed. He didn't used to be that way though. The three of us grew up together. All lived in the same neighborhood. Edd's a genius actually. He used to make these contraptions that Eddy thought up for us to make money for our favorite candy. He was really OCD there for a long time. Labeled everything," Ed snickered and Kevin couldn't help but laugh himself. "When his folks died and we all joined the hunters he changed though. Death does that to people I guess. He traded his shorts for skinny jeans and combat boots and all that. Lost himself in his work. Trained constantly to be the best so he could be sent on the most dangerous missions. Never knew what he was trying to prove," Ed's voice had gone somber. "What about that necklace? He seemed pretty attached to it," Kevin questioned. "He would be. Eddy and I saved up some cash to get him that for him to celebrate completing training. It's pure silver. Demons can't handle that stuff, we put his mom and dad's name and the date they died on the tags. He only takes it off to shower I think," Ed tapped his finger to his chin. Kevin's eyes flicked to the floor remembering when he had touched the tags. "In fact when some newbie here tried to snatch it off his neck one time and D broke his nose for it," Ed laughed at the memory. Kevin grinned, "Aggressive little shit isn't he?" "Oh you have no idea Kevin,"

Eddward tossed and turned unable to get comfortable enough to fall into a deep sleep. He felt something graze his foot which made him sit up, a silver dagger drawn. "Who's there?" he snapped. There was a movement of shadows just to his left so he lunged towards it. The dagger only connected with air so Edd turned his attention back forward. His breathing was shallow as he attempted to calm his racing heart. "What do you want?" he tried. Still no response but yet another movement of shadow this time to his right. He lunged once more, yet again his dagger hit nothing. "You're awful quick. Why don't you show yourself instead of playing games," he ground his jaw in annoyance. The shadow was now at the front of his tent, it swirled for a moment as if collecting itself before turning into a twisted figure he was all too familiar with. A demon hissed at Eddward and he sat there in shock for a moment. Demons hardly ever ventured so close to headquarters and it certainly caught the raven off guard. "Give back Marie," it hissed at him. "I don't know who you're talking about," He snapped as he drew his dagger close to his chest bracing for an attack. "You lie! You took her!" the demon screeched. Sweat was now beading down the raven's neck as he tried to think a way out of this. "I don't know a Marie," he tried again. The demon lunged at him knocking Edd on to his back. It now crawled over his torso and held him down. "Tell me where she is or else I'll take something of yours," it's voice was like nails on a chalkboard to his ears. "I. Don't. Know." Edd grit out. "Have it your way," the demon growled before spitting venom onto the raven's face. Edd screamed in pain as he viciously wiped at his eyes. His vision was blurred and the creature was gone, pain taking its place. He howled as he tossed around trying to clear the venom from his face. The pain however didn't subside instead it intensified, which made another scream of agony erupt from the raven. This was bad and he knew it. His body could no longer handle it and he passed out in his tent.

"What's your assessment Eddy?" a voice cut through the fog of Edd's mind. "Well we won't actually know until he wakes up," Eddy's gruff reply caught his attention. There was a huff of exasperation which Eddward knew belonged to Nyx. His head throbbed and he groaned in pain making the voices go silent. "D can you hear me?" Eddy asked. "Of course I can," he grumbled back. "What the hell were you doing off base when I strictly ordered no one to leave?!" Nyx yelled making Edd wince in pain. "I was testing something. It was an experiment. Stop getting your knickers in a twist," he spit. "Nyx. While I understand you need to know the results. I need to tend to my patient. Now out," Eddy snapped. The clicking of heels could be heard as well as a door closing. "Thank you for making her leave Eddy. I didn't want to deal with her right now," Eddward smiled still having yet to open his eyes. His shortest friend had never much cared for their leader and challenged her on anything he could which mostly was when a hunter could return to the battlefield. "So, how long have I been out?" Eddward continued, his fingers digging into the wool blanket covering him. "Uh five days. D don't panic but can you uh, can you see me?" Eddy's voice cracked with his words. "What in the hell is that supposed to mean?" Edd asked. He felt his eyelids open but no images came into his vision. Instead only blackness was found. "Eddy...what is..." his question died as his brain put together the pieces for him. Edd was blind. He could hear his heart rate monitor speed up as a panic attack enveloped his senses. "D you've got to calm down," Eddy pressed a hand to Edd's chest in an attempt to comfort him. He took shaky breaths but it was no use, he couldn't stop it. "Dammit Eddy move!" A gruff voice said, one that Eddward definitely recognized. His eyes flicked towards the sound, "K-Kevin?" he stuttered out before being covered by the man's body. "I'm here, it's okay," Edd could feel the ginger running fingers through his hair and his breathing evened out. The heart monitor slowed and returned to normal making Eddy sigh in relief.

Kevin stared into cyan eyes that looked beyond terrified. They were still the same eyes as they were seven days ago when Edd had left on his supposed mission. After he didn't return they had sent a search party to look for him finding him in the western woods passed out in his tent. They had brought him back to HQ where Eddy looked over him until now. They all feared he had been blinded from when Eddy did an evaluation. He had checked Edd's eyes and the pupils weren't black, instead they were a foggy gray. "How did this happen? How did you guys even find me?" Edd asked now that he was calm. "Well when you didn't come back we went looking for you duh. And as far as the eyesight, best I can figure is some kind of acid was thrown on you. Your photoreceptors were badly damaged. I'm not sure if we'll be able to fix them or not. If we are you might get back some of your sight. I just can't guarantee how much," Eddy said the sadness evident in his voice. "Spot on as always Eddy. Only it wasn't acid. A demon spit in my face. Something about wanting Marie returned to him. I kept telling him I didn't know a Marie," Edd sighed. Silence stretched among the three until Eddy cleared his throat. "Well uh I'm gonna give you two some privacy and all that," he said, after a few seconds Edd heard the door close and he knew he and Kevin were alone. "I really apologize for getting you tangled in all this Kevin. You must want to go home I'm sure and I've continued to prolong that from happening," Tears welled in the raven's eyes. It had been years since he cried, but now here he was unable to control himself when he was around the redhead. "S'alright Edd. I was just worried about you when you didn't come back," Kevin said holding on to him tighter. "Do I look okay at least? Or is it really bad?" Edd asked shakily. "The only difference is your pupils. They're just discolored now. You're still as gorgeous as ever," Kevin chuckled. Eddward scoffed at his words and rolled his eyes. "This is really going to put a damper on my hunting,"


End file.
